Crazy Kat Show/Episode One
Welcome to the first episode of Season One of Crazy Kat Show! Crazy Kat Show/Episode One Flower: Hey you! Crowd: Who me? Flower: Yes you! Flower: Welcome to CRAZY KAT SHOW! This show's name is spelled wrong on purpose, no the person who wrote this did not make a little typo, it was intended! Random Cat: Oh really??? Why? Flower: Cause, don't judge. ANYWAYS, let's welcome the ten cats who have decided they wanted to win CRAZY KAT SHOW! Who knows, but please enter, FERN! (Fern walks in) Fern: Hm... It seems quite unadorned in here. Who knows, maybe I can win this. Who knows! Flower: (smiles attractly) Why hello. How do you like to be on Crazy Kat Show? Fern: I know if I win, I'll be the cat to beat the Crazy Kat Challenges! So it feels good. Flower: Don't think this place is beautiful? Fern: (wrinkles her snout) Nah, its too unadorned... Flower (rolls eyes) Okay fine... Just go into the camp already. (Fern goes in) Fern: YAY It's a den with cosy moss! And its empty!!!!!! Flower: (snickers) Lemme give Fern some company. Please enter, BEE! Bee: I'm a smart, funny, and definetly the best cat to win CKS. Flower: ... Er... Bee: I wanted to introduce myself, since I am myself. Flower: Not sure what you mean... but, go in! Help yourself with the prey inside, and meet your opponent! Bee: Eh, opponents can do nothing against the smartest she-cat! (goes in) Fern: Okay so... I'll probably do hunting first, since that's the easiest. Maybe even do a little fishing... (looks up) Oh hey! It's a new cat! Bee: I'm Bee, the smartest, funniest, and the best cat to win CKS. Fern: What? No way! I'm your fan! (runs over to crouch down) Oh please let me win... Please! (silence) Bee: Never! Only the worthy cats may win CKS! And the only one worthy is me! Flower: Okay... Bee is doing good so far, and so is Fern, so please enter, SHARP! Sharp: Hm... I like this place, very simple, and a good place to train the mind. Flower: So, what is it that makes you think you can win? Sharp: (shrugs) Didn't come here to win. I wanted to train my mind. Flower: (turns to crowd) Hear that? This cat is a true mind warrior! Is he worthy for the crown? (complete silence) Flower: Well then I take that as a yes! Go on in, Sharp! (goes in) Bee: Hello, I am Bee, the smartest, funniest, and the most worthy cat to win CKS. Sharp: ... I am here to train my mind, is there a peaceful spot for me to meditate? Fern: Of course not! (cuddles up to him) You're cute. Why don't we go hang out together? Bee: (snorts) Like anyone would want to go out with you Fern. Fern: Hmph! I bet you Sharp would. Right?... Where'd he go? (Sharp had gone over to a corner and started to rest. Fern pouts, and stalks away tail high.) Flower: (snickers) Fern's never going to get Sharp's love! Please welcome, BROOK! Brook: Wow! I can't believe this place looks like a tiger surrounding me! I love it! (wanders around the entrance with wide eyes) Flower: What. How is this a tiger...? Brook: There's a huge flower rising! Can I cuddle it? (walks forward to cuddle thin air) Flower: ... Er... Just go in Brook. Brook: But the giant river is so cold! How can I cross? Flower: (eyes flashing, shoves Brook into camp) (Brook tumbles in) Brook: WOW! I love how there's a hawk rested next to that huge fox! Can I eat it? Bee: Hey new cat, I'm the- Brook: AHHHH! That's such a cold splash! How can I ever be warm again? (curls up in a ball) Bee: What. (is awkardly standing there) Who are you...? Brook: Badgers have invaded! How can their black and white fur fill up this space? Is there a fox hero to save us? Sharp: Silence! In order to rest and train your mind, we must have silence! Brook: But this flower is so pretty! (walks over to Fern and starts to hug her) Fern: EW! You're fur is so dirty! Get away! (shoves Brook away) GERMS! Brook: Dreaming only expresses your fears. We shouldn't sleep. Fern: Erm... can we somehow get rid of her? Bee: How? We don't have nominations or anything! It's all random pick and winners of challenge! Sharp: no wonder you are not true mind warriors. You cannot even silence yourself! Flower: Wow... Camp seems interesting this season! Let's welcome... FIRE! Fire: To honor all of my family members, I shall win this show! Flower: Well you sound so sure! (winks) It's only a matter of time that you find out. Fire: (bows) Of course. My peers have taught me to be patient, and wait for the results of your hard work. Flower: (whispers) Well he'll be good friends with Sharp for sure. (enters) Bee: Can you just go away?! Fire: How rude. Doesn't anyone have any manners anymore? Bee: (turns around) Oh! So sorry! I am Bee, the smartest she-cat who shall win this show. Fire: (snorts) (then bows apologetically) I am sorry that I snorted. All of us must have dreams to win. Fern: OOH! What a cute tom! Care to walk with me sir? Fire: At such a young age, and in such training, none should think about love or you will fail. Fern: (cuddles closer) Oh but you're so kind! Can't we just do it once? Fire: Pardon me? Of course not! Sharp: Ah... A partner of great manners have arrived. Fire: Yes! (bows) I am honored to meet such a tom that understands the policy of manners. Sharp: Yes... Shall we sit in peace together? Fire: (bows again) I would love to... though I would prefer to move around and see my surroundings. Flower: AHAHAHA! I can't wait to see how Brook reacts to Fire... Wait, where is she? (every cat runs to look for Brook) Brook: Oh my... The rivers are flooding today, and its raining hard! My pelt... so cold! Where is shelter? (looks around) It's so bare! Nothing to shelter me from such cold! (bends down) Nothing but bare earth... Flower: Oh my... She's really imagining things. Wonder how Fire and Brook will go? Let's welcome... HAWK! Hawk: OH YES! I FINALLY GET TO SEE THE INSIDES OF SUCH A THING! A CREATURE OF HORROR AND DESTRUCTION! Flower: What. How come such insane cats think they can win? Hawk: A TARGET! MAY DESTROY YOU? Flower: No! Who evens asks that question? If you even wanted to destroy anything, why would you ask? Hawk: SOMEONE HAS TO BE DESTROYED IN THE MANNER OF POLITENESS. Flower: Just go in already. (goes in) Hawk: WHO SHALL BE MY VICTIM! Bee: I can't even stand this scene... Hawk: D; Am I that disturbing? Brook: The rivers are crashing! The waterfall is cascading! Help! (crashes into Hawk) Oh no! The water is dragging me away... (lays down on the ground) Hawk: TARGET! MAY I DESTROY YOU? Brook: Ome more flower floats over... So beautiful, yet so poisonous... Hawk: NEVERMIND THEN! (turns to Fire) DO FOXES BARK? Fire: (narrows eyes) How rude. Can't you lower your tone so we can have peace? Have manners young tom. Hawk: DO FOXES BARK??????? Sharp: Foxes bark... but do you have to use such a loud voice? Life should be quiet and peaceful. Bee: Fern, why don't we take that walk now... Voice of Some Leader: Make sure you do not leave the marked areas! If you do, there will be a chance that you will be eliminated. Fern: Creepy! But okay! (to Bee) Let's collect flowers to decorate this place! Flower: Hey! I'm the one who loves flowers! Anyways, please enter, THUNDER! Thunder: I love fish. Do you have fish? Flower: No.. but there's prey in the camp- Thunder: FISH! (runs in) Flower: ...But no fish. (inside camp) Thunder: WHERE IS MY FISH? Hawk: DESTROYED BY ME. Thunder: How could you? D; The fish deserved to live! Hawk: What. What did I do? Thunder: You killed my fish! Hawk: When was this? O.O Thunder: You admitted it! Hawk: I cannot recall this. But I do recall wanting to destroy you! :D Thunder: NEVER! GIVE ME FISH. Fire: TONE IT DOWN! Manners are an important thing. Find something to do and do it quietly. Thunder: I'll do what you say if you give me fish. Fire: Fine. Please wait here. (goes out to river and catches a fish) Fire: Here. You better say thank you. Thunder: (gobbles it down) YAY! I GOT FISH! Fire: (sigh) Where are your manners? Flower: I'll leave Fire to deal with that! We have three more to introduce, so please enter, STORM! Storm: My my... Do you happen to have a river in camp? Flower: Er.. no. We do have a river outside of camp though. Storm: Any puddles? Flower: Outside. Storm: ANY SOURCE OF WATER? Flower: No. Drink outside. Storm: Can I swim in the river? Flower: Now? Storm: Yup. Flower: (shrugs) If you want. Don't you want to meet the others? Storm: EEEE! RIVER HERE I COME! Flower: O.O Okay... well than... Let's move on! Here is... VICKI! Vicki: Will I be scorned for having this name? Flower: Depends... Will you be scorned? (shrugs) Probably not. They all have something wrong with them... So maybe they won't notice. (whispers) Since you seem sane, try to avoid the gray she-cat called Brook. Vicki: Why? Is there something wrong? Flower: (shudders) Oh you don't want to know. You're a decent cat, hope you win! Vicki: POTATOES FLY! Flower: O.o Just go in... (enters camp) Vicki: Hey guys! (utter silence) Vicki: HEY GUYS! (no sound) Vicki: TIME HAS WINGS! Everyone in camp: Wha? Who's there? We're napping! Fire: Silence! How many times do I have to ask? Sharp: Young ones are hard to control... If only we were in peace. Fire: (nods) Yes. They have no manners. I am glad to find you here, Sharp. Sharp: I am too, Fire. You have a great mind. Vicki: Isn't there anyone normal? Fire: I am normal. You are the one with no manners. Vicki: I've got to be crazy sometimes to drive down my own depression. Unless you want me to go into depression? (tears well) Fire: Of course not. It is just that I am tired of noise. I am sorry for upsetting you. (bows) Vicki: AND MAY FOXES EAT YOU! Brook: (pads over) How big can this cloud get? It's like a never ending sky... Oh! The moon is so pretty... It shines like the sun... Vicki: Are you Brook? Brook: Yes... the one who loves to dream. My dreams are to float to that cloud. (points at the sky with no clouds) Vicki: ... o.O Okay... That works... I'm Vicki. Brook: Only a name like that would inspire Twolegs to cuddle and pet you. Have you seen the hawk that protected the fox? Hawk: NEWBIE! MAY I DESTROY YOU? Vicki: I am NOT a newbie. I am the best hunter, and I think you are all insane! (stalks away) Fire: SILENCE! Can't anyone give us silence for once? Vicki: You're picky. (sniffs) Flower: And the last one is... Welcome, THORN! Thorn: Are there any fish in there? Flower: D: Not again! But no. Thorn: Thank StarClan! I was afraid there would be fish. IS THERE WATER? Flower: Not in the camp, but outside yes. Thorn: (shivers) I'm going in then. Crazy Kat Challenge Flower: That's the ten contestants for this season! Please enjoy watching them as they undergo their first challenge! (walks into camp) Flower: Hello, contestants of CKS! All: Hi! Brook: You nearly stepped into a puddle! That's dangerous. (Shivers) Flower: Um.. yeah. So anyways, you're first Crazy Kat Challenge is here! Vicki: YES! Crazy Kat Challenge here I come! (jumps up pretending that she can fly; falls down) Thunder: DO YOU HAVE FISH? Does the challenge have fish in it? Flower: Well, it's a social challenge, so no. Thunder: D: But the fish! Flower: So the Crazy Kat Challenge is to group up with the partner of your choice, and you need to hide from other groups. Other teams will try to sneak up on groups and tag them. First one to be tagged will be a nominee for eviction. Though reminders, it will NOT be a publice vote. Start! You have ten seconds! (ten seconds left) Brook: Oh the wonderful clouds... Fire: Sharp, you shall be my partner. Sharp: Of course. You have the best manner. Vicki: Who should I go with? Everyone's insane... Storm: Who loves the water??? (nine seconds left) Thunder: I love fish! Storm: :D Then let's be partner! (whispers) Though I need to be in water. Fern: Want to be partners? Bee: Sure, why not. (eight seconds left) Vicki: Now I have to choose between Hawk, Thorn, and Brook! Who am I supposed to choose? Thorn: Hawk, you hate water too right? Hawk: I don't really care. I just want to destroy D: Thorn: Can we be partners? Hawk: Sure! But do you have something I can destroy? Thorn: Destroy the water :D (seven seconds) Vicki: (watches Hawk and Thorn leave) NUUUUU. Now I have to choose Brook! D: Brook: That bird is so beautiful... it's colors swirl like flowers... Vicki: I HOPE HEDGEHOGS FLY BECAUSE I AM DEPRESSED D::::: Brook: Where will the river flow? (six seconds left) Vicki: Come on, Brook! We need to hide, now! Brook: (follows Vicki) But there is rain now! Vicki: (rolls eyes) I give up... (five seconds left) Hawk: Is this the river? Thorn: Yes... please destroy it for me! (timer buzzes) Flower: Time starts! Start looking! Sharp: If we meditate here... then we shouldn't be disturbed. Fire: Correct... Sharp: Our minds are sharper than theirs, we will let- Fire: The others go first- Sharp: Then take the championship. Fire: We are one, Sharp :D Sharp: Yes, we are. Thorn: Hawk, take it already! Hawk: It's a difficult angle to destroy. How should I take it? Thorn: Just attack it! (Vicki touches Thorn on shoulder while Brook slams into Hawk making him fall into the water splashing it on Thorn) Thorn: AHHHHHH! The water touched me! D: I'm alergic to water! Vicki: How is that possible? Anyways, you're out. Come on, Brook! Flower: That was quick! Hawk, Thorn, one of you might be the one to leave! Thorn: I don't care! Just get this drop of water off meeee! Hawk: DESTROY! (smacks paw down on Thorn's pelt) Thorn: AHHHH! IT SANK IN D: Flower: Oh just go to camp. (goes to Storm and Thunder) Storm: Thunder, you stay here, I'm going to go scout. Thunder: Sure! I'm going to look for fish. Storm: Yeah, go ahead, I need to set up something... (goes over to Fire and Sharp) Sharp: I highly doubt that any of those fools can find us. They have the worst mind. Fire: I agree, they don't know anyth- Vicki: (jumps out) Got you! Brook: Oh the rain pours so hard. I need to rest. (flops down and crashes into Sharp) Vicki: NIce, Brook! Let's go get the others. Fire: I change my mind. Sharp: (sigh) Maybe our minds aren't good enough yet. Fire: Perhaps... (goes over to Storm and Thunder again) Storm: Okay, Vicki and Brook are coming over. We have to go, Thunder. Thunder: But the fish D: Storm: We have to- AHHHH! (Storm blunders and trips over a rock. She crashes into Thunder, and the two tumble at Vicki's feet) Vicki: Nice! (tags them both) Brook! We're done here! Storm: Stupid rock D: We could have gotten Crazy Challenge points if we won! Thunder: (sigh) At least we can hang out by the river, and we won't be eliminated. Storm: True... (goes over to Fern and Bee) Fern: Dang, we must be so good that they can't find us! Bee: Shouldn't we look for them? Fern: Yeah, but who wants to look for them? Bee: Wait now, what's this them we're talking about? Fern: I have no idea, maybe its... maybe... Vicki: (pops out) Maybe it means we found you! Brook: What a beautiful flower... (crashes into Bee) Bee: AHHHHHH! Brook touched me D: Fern: Vicki's sitting on me. Vicki: You guys are really weird. I'm standing here with my tail over you... ._. Fern: Oh... er... well, I was just overreacting, okay? (pouts) Vicki: Anyways... Brook and I won! Brook, we won! Brook: We did??? Bee: O.O Brook spoke in English for once. Brook: I was always speaking English (cries) This is why I always day-dream, no one wants me (tears pour down) Vicki: it's okay... Flower: Well, that was an interesting challenge! Everyone, back to camp! Thief Nominations Flower: So as you know, the winners were Brook and Vicki. Congratulations! Brook: I... only wish there were more snow... Vicki: Thanks, it was fun. Fire: Or was it??? >.> Bee: What a thing to say! Fire: What do you mean? Bee: I've never heard such a thing from you O.O Fire: You nonsense she-cat... Brook: I'M NONSENSE, STOP GETTING IT WRONG (cries) Fire: Calm down... Flower: Anyways, before we get on with the extra challenge, I would like to announce that someone has entered this show as a Thief! All: O.O A Thief??? Flower: Yes, a Thief. I will not tell you who, and you have to find out yourself. Do not discuss this with others because if the Thief hears you, they could easily scheme your elimination. So beware... Sharp: But... thieves mean robbery D; Which means death! Brook: Death was never a good thing to live in... Vicki: A thief huh? (glances around) I've got a few guesses. Flower: Now, after every challenge, there will be a nomination for who is the Thief. If the Thief has the most points, then they are revealed, and automatically put into the extra challenge. And, they lose their ability to try to get others out. Which means, no tricks. And whoever has the most points is immediately put into the extra challenge. Storm: Hm, seems simple, are we starting? Flower: Yes, Storm, why don't you come first. Everyone else stay in the clearing and don't try to come in. You'll be eliminated immediately. (Storm enters cave) Flower: Who do you suspect as the Thief? Storm: I think its obvious. It's... THORN! Flower: Thorn huh, why? Storm: Because he's somehow alergic to water, which is pretty much impossible because water is water! Flower: Cause water is water huh? Fine, I'll accept that. Scores: Thorn - 1 Flower: Thorn, please come in. Thorn: I think Thunder's the Thief because... Flower: Because? Thorn: Can I its because he's a fish? Flower: Well... is he? O.O Thorn: Yeah! He is! Flower: He likes fish. Good enough I guess. Scores: Thorn - 1 Thunder - 1 Flower: Fern, please come in. Fern: I think its... Bee. Flower: And why? Fern: Because she's always nosy and bossy. She's probably trying to get us out. Flower: Good one, you may go. Scores: Thorn - 1 Thunder - 1 Bee - 1 Flower: Vicki, come in. (Vicki enters) Flower: Who do you think is the Thief. Vicki: Brook actually. Flower: Why? Vicki: Brook's always daydreaming and speaking nonsense, but earlier, we caught her actually speaking regular English. Flower: Oh how nice, you may go. Scores: Thorn - 1 Thunder - 1 Bee - 1 Brook - 1 Flower: Hawk, come in. (Hawk enters) Hawk: DESTROY! Flower: Er... Who do you think is the Thief? Hawk: Brook. I think she's faking all those daydreams to look innocent. Flower: Good reason, you may go. Scores: Brook - 2 Thorn - 1 Thunder - 1 Bee - 1 Flower: Sharp, will you enter please. Sharp: I will. (enters) Flower: Please explain who you think is the Thief, and why. Sharp: To be honest, I think it's Fire. He's always getting on my side, but I think he's the one who got us caught, so we wouldn't be in the extra challenge. Flower: Ah... you may go. Sharp: (bows) Flower: Good riddance... Scores: Brook - 2 Bee - 1 Thorn - 1 Thunder - 1 Fire - 1 Flower: Fire, enter. Fire: I already know the question, I think it's Storm. Flower; Why? Fire: She's always sneaky, and I noticed that she was a little cocky before this nomination. Maybe she's just hiding her own identity... Flower: Accepted. Scores: Brook - 2 Bee - 1 Thorn - 1 Thunder - 1 Fire - 1 Storm - 1 Flower: Bee, enter. (Bee enters) Flower: Who do you think is the Thief, and why? Bee: I think its Fern. She wanted to go on a walk so badly, even though she hates me for being the smartest, best- Flower: Yeah, I get it, don't need to repeat that. Bee: (sulks) -she-cat that should win CKS! Flower: (glares) I said not to finish that. Get out! Bee: Fine D: Scores: Brook - 2 Bee - 1 Thorn - 1 Thunder - 1 Fire - 1 Storm - 1 Fern - 1 Flower: Brook, enter the cave. Brook: (wanders in) What a wonderful scenery... Flower: Yeah... just tell me who you think is the Thief... I'm not even going to ask you for the reason O.O Brook: Me??? Flower: Okay, get out. Brook: But the hawks are outside nesting D: Flower: Yeah, get out. Brook - 3 Bee - 1 Thorn - 1 Thunder - 1 Fire - 1 Storm - 1 Flower: And last, Thorn! (Thorn enters) Thorn: Who is the Thief and why? Flower: That's my line D: (cries) You don't get to vote! Thorn: >.> Not fair >:( You're a meanie! Flower: Get out D: Final Scores: Brook - 3 Bee - 1 Thorn - 1 Thunder - 1 Fire - 1 Storm - 1 Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Crazy Kat Show